Kitten's Gameshow
by Tsukiko Sango
Summary: a random anime crossover, in script form, it has numerous characters from animes such as Teen Titans, Excel Saga, Trigun, Kingdom Hearts, InuYasha, Cowboy Bebop, Bleach, Naruto, DNAngel, Hot Gimmick,and Fruits Basket


1----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer:

Author: I don't own any of the characters...ok?, I just own what they say and do, because I am Author, I'm their god, I control them damnit, this is my world, so welcome to it, if you don't like it, get out, I'm not going to help you, and by the way, yes this can be considered rather "gay", but it makes my friends laugh and that's all that matters, I don't care about yooooooou, but of course let me know if you like it

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kitten's game show

Commercial section 0

-a single spotlight comes on, illuminating a single figure on the stage-

Kitten: -dressed as Darth Vader- ……Luuuuuke…….I…am your mother's, father's, cousin's, adopted brother's, godfather's, wife's, half-sister's, brother in law's pet fish, behold my finny power

- another spotlight illuminates a figure on the other side of the stage-

Excel: -dressed as Barney, puts her hands to the sides of her head- NOOOOOOOOOOOO -slowly tips over onto side, rolls over onto back- ooh, she got me -covers stomach with hand- it

buuuuuuuuurns

-both lights black out-

- all lights go back on to fully illuminate the stage-

-Vash walks onto the stage, on his knees, shoes tied to his knees, dressed like an oompa loompa, pauses in the middle of the stage and smiles at the crowd for several seconds, he then looks to left stage-

Vash: come on, come on - waves in a "come on" motion to left stage-

Riku: -slowly comes on stage, in same getup, he stops 2 inches away from Vash, glaring at him- I hate you

Vash: -turns away and laughs at crowd- ah ha ha ha, you don't mean that

-as Vash says this Riku reaches into his own back pocket and pulls his hand out, revealing a pocket knife, he slowly begins to get in the position for stabbing-

Vash:-turns back, his arm knocking the knife out of Riku's hand, never knowing riku even had it- now we have to siiiiiiiing -music begins to play- oompa loompa…..-gets wrapped up in the dancing and forgets to sing-

Riku : -glares at the crowd like an angry cat, not moving an inch, slowly begins to tilt forward, losing his balance on his knees, falls flat on his face-

-lights and music go off-

Vash: -heard in the darkness- HEY!

-lights go back on, Naraku and spike are on stage, naraku dressed as William turner, spike dressed as jack sparrow, both are holding scripts in their hands-

Naraku: -with no emotion, sounding like a computer, because he can't act for cookies- you threatened miss swan, thrust sword at jack (he's reading the stage directions if you didn't notice) -instead of thrusting the sword naraku throws the sword, like a girl, his leg kicking back and his hand flopping forward when the sword leaves his hand, the sword simply drops to the ground, not going any distance-

Naraku: ah -a girly effort sound-

Beastboy: give me enthusiasm, emoooooooooootion

Spike: -getting his characters mixed up, he talks like keanu reeves from bill and ted's excellent adventure- this shot is not meant for you -takes out gun ad shoots it at the roof for fun, then tries to shoot it again, nothing comes out-

-spike then tries continuously trying to shoot the gun, aiming at naraku who's eyes grow as big as saucers-

Spike: wtf...this...isn't...right...goddamn the gun insurance...they insured me that there would be plenty of bullets, I only have one damn bullet, you can't save a life with that, you can't even kill yourself with that...well...yes you can...but I don't have that good of an aim...wait, yes I do

-as spike is rambling, naraku dives at him, trying to pry the gun out of his hand-

naraku: no, your not going to kill my baby

Beastboy: -following them with the camera as they roll along the stage- wow...this is really good footage, youtube is going to looooove me

-blackout-

-lights on, Kitten, Excel, Vash, Riku, Naraku, Beastboy, and Spike on stage-

Kitten: hi, I'm kitten, and you know what all of that just was, it was my awsome commercial for kitten's gameshow, and you know what, you have to watch it, because I said so, now please, listen to excel read the credits

-excel steps forward, holding a paper, as she begins to read the credits in a super de duper fast voice like on the commercials for stuff you don't need but think it would be cool to have-

- music starts to play, the ending music, really really loud, you can't hear excel anymore as she is still reading the credits, she begins to sweat and read even faster, racing the music-

-screen goes black-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Author: and that is the end of my random commercial that has nothing to do with the show, I will start working on episode 1, but I might not post it unless I get comments asking for it, so pleeeeaaaaase comment


End file.
